Forbidden Loverewritten
by Yugi'stwin
Summary: What if Hiei and Kurama were related? Your about to find out how that were possible!


Forbidden Love- Rewritten

_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha; I do own Avery, Graydon. Bryn, Nanami, and Stone. You can use them IF YOU ASK FOR MY PREMISSION! Or else they go back into their cages until the next chapter ^.^_

Chapter one

Koenma looked at the four spirit detectives sitting in front of him and pulled out a file from the stack of papers sitting on his desk. "I have an assignment for you." He stated as he pulled up a picture. The picture showed a girl who looked like she was 17 or so, with black hair that had red and silver streaks in it. She was about 4'8 and slim with an athletic look. "This is Avery Jaganshi. She's 17, has black hair with red and silver streaks. Her eyes are amber and she's 4'8. She is also a very rare demon." Koenma stated. "Kurama can you ask Yoko if she looks familiar?" Koenma asked the red headed detective.

Kurama nodded and asked Yoko id she looked familiar. Kurama looked at Koenma. "Do you have a picture of her in her demon form? Yoko isn't certain if it's Rene or not." (A/N: Rene is Avery's demon name. Lysander is Graydon's demon name, Seraphina is Bryn's demon name, Sakura is Nanami's demon name and Shippo is Daiki's demon name.) Koenma pulled up another picture. This one showed a kitsune demon who had black hair with red and silver streaks, silver eyes and who was 5'9. Kurama felt his eyes widen in shock. He looked at Koenma before nodding slowly. "Yoko says that is indeed Rene. That's his missing cousin. He also says that she is a "Dark Moon Kitsune."

Kurama watched Koenma pale as he sat down. "Tell Yoko that she is almost as strong as or possibly stronger that her half brother Hiei." Koenma paused as he let his words to sink in. Yusuke and Kuwabara slowly turned towards Hiei, who glared at them. Just then the doors opened and in walked George the Ogre and Avery Jaganshi. She laughed and signed a paper before turning to face Koenma. "Hello Koenma, sir." She said cheerfully as she headed towards a door that was half hidden from the room. She stopped half way to the door before turning and scanning the four detectives. "Koenma, why in the seven hells and I sensing Yoko Kurama's demon aura?" She looked at her boss and noticed the two pictures on the screen.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him questioningly. Koenma looked at her sheepishly. "You didn't show up here for two weeks." He told her looking stern. Avery looked thoughtful for a moment before turning pink. "I'm sorry Koenma. I spent a week in the Feudal era and when I got back Gray was sick and I had a ton of school work to catch up on." The four detectives blinked while looking at Avery with a range of looks. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her stupidly, Kurama looked ready to jump up, and Hiei looked a little curious. "Hn. Koenma she doesn't look that strong. Are you sure she's as strong as or possibly stronger than me?"

Avery's nose twitched before she sneezed suddenly. "Why the hell do I smell cinnamon? And who are the guys Koenma?" Avery asked glancing at the detectives. "Avery, why don't you joins us and I'll explain everything." Koenma said looking at her. Avery laughed and looked at him. "I would but Elvis is in my seat." She nodded at Kuwabara who was sitting in her favorite seat. Koenma sighed and shook his head. "Just get the chair from your office then." Before he finished speaking Avery had disappeared into her office and returned with a black office chair. Yusuke blinked at her and looked at koenma. "How come she gets an office?" Avery looked at him. "Two reasons; one its part of my parole and two I'm very good at spotting unusual things." She stated holding up two fingers. Koenma nodded and held up his hand to silence everyone. Before Koenma could say anything Avery looked at him. "If you were going to tell me that Hiei is my half brother, I already know." She stood and flicked her hand at her office chair and sent it zipping back to her office. Koenma rolled his eyes and looked at her. "Would you stop using magic. You cause the ogre's to freak out every time you do." She blinked at him and grinned. "But it's funny watching them spaz out. George is the only one of them who doesn't." The guys stared at her for a few moments before she grinned. Koenma sighed as he sat down. Avery looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Your re-assigning me aren't you?" Koenma nodded and pointed at the four detectives. "You're joining the detectives." Avery stared at him before growling lowly. :That isn't part of our agreement Koenma." Koenma winced at the spike in demon aura and eyed her warily. She glared at Koenma as a black and silver mist swirled around her body. Koenma scooted as far away from where she stood as he could as the mist around her thickened before suddenly disappearing. In Avery's place stood a demoness. She had silver eyes, a crescent moon on her forehead, stripes on her cheeks and wrists and black markings on her eyes. (A/N: Kind of like Shessomaru's markings except her crescent moon faces down and the stripes are silver. The moon is black.) She stared at Koenma with hard silver eyes that were narrowed in anger. Her nose twitched as she looked around. Her eyes fell on Kurama and narrowed slightly. She tilted her head as her ears twitched and she waited. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched Avery to see what she would do. She felt Hiei brush against her mental shields and turned to stare at him. "Can I help you?" she asked as she strengthened her shields. Hiei narrowed his eyes and stepped towards her. Avery rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked at Koenma. "I'm going to my rooms. If you need me send George, Not Botan. I can't stand her." She turned and stalked past the detectives and out of the office.

Please rate and review! This is a re-written version of Forbidden Love.


End file.
